clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
The Pet Shop is located in the Plaza, next to The Stage. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles, pet furniture, and other pets. They can also play Puffle Roundup here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the red book, the "Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle" manual appears and one can adopt a puffle for 800 coins from it. If players click on the Yellow Book, the "Love your Pet" appears, from where the Puffle owner can get furniture items for their Puffle(s), even though Club Penguin has not yet programed puffles to interact with furniture. Pets in Pet Shop Some penguins get creative and become pets. *"Dogs": The dogs usually "arf" or "woof". Many dogs don't "grr" because they get reported and banned. sometimes the say "wimpers" when sad. **Costume: *** Brown color and any leash lke clothing. "Bunnies": The bunnies are usually very shy. They get scared easily. **Costume: *** Any bunny costume. Usually green ears. Cat The cats are a little shy, sometimes cuddly, but can get fierce when angered. they are more rare then dogs and bunnies. **Costume *** anything fluffy Duck: Ducks are usually just plain yellow penguins. They say "Quack" and frequently speak English. **Costume: *** Yellow color. Optional: Yellow Hair. Bird The birds are harder to find then other pets. they are usually very happy. **Costume *** Usually the peppy costume Dragon occasionally dragons are up for adoption, they can be fierce. ** Costume *** Dragon costume. Others Some creative penguins pretend to be other things and get sold in the pet shop. *"Babies": Babies are frequently adopted at the pet shop (mostly on busy servers such as blizzard.), they often say " I need a mwa mwa/dah dah" to attract attention. they tend to speak in baby talk (such as "goo goo ga ga" and/or speak english (but poorly)(examples include woo=you,broder=brother sissy=sister tank=thank swimmy or swim swim=swim, booboo=injury tum tum=tummy,otay=ok.) and many others. They act like babies and are sometimes whiny and over curious, and vulnerable to minor things and can be easily scared. **Costume: NOTE:babies don't wear all of these, but usually wear a combination of some of them. *** overalls ***tanktops *** propeller hats *** umbrella hats *** any floaties *** bug antenna *** rabbit ears *** scarfs *** toques *** lollipop *** cotton candy *** Funster hairdo *** earmuffs *** flower T shirts *** snowflake T shirts *** queen's crowns *** necklaces *** cheerleader outfit *** slippers *** yellow sundress Teenagers Teen aged penguins that you can adopt and they will help with your baby, and/or act as your son or daughter. they are basically big brothers or sisters to babies. *** Costume *** Any thing that makes them look "cool" such as sunglasses, the sunstriker hairdo, flutterby hairdo for girls, and so on. Elmos Oddly enough, some penguin dress up like the sesame street muppet elmo, and pretend to act like him. They are bought and then they entertain the baby (if the penguin who bought it adotpted one.) **costume *** anything completely red including longjohns. other times, they just turn red with nothing else on. Pokemon On occasion,Some penguins put on clothes that make them look like the pokemon in the anime series,video games and trading cards. Pikachu The most common. they often say "pika!" or "pkachu!" when angered they say "zaps" or "uses shock" to defend itself **Costume *** Funster hairdo and the color yellow with nothing else most of the time. Charmander very fierce and will say "uses ember" or something similar to defend himself. **costume ***anything red or orange SWF Object The Pet Shop This is the SWF Object of The Pet Shop. The rest are on SWF Object Places. Category:Places Category:Plaza